


Change of Plans

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [7]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, DE Art Fest, F/F, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Time Travel, Time Travelling Ada, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 7 - Time Travel/LoopAda must be at the most optimal performance available as she was designed, so it's an incredible stroke of luck that the WR400 model North is alone and defenceless - her Traci parts will do nicely for her new body.However, before she can relieve North of her biocomponents, a surprising visitor attempts to change Ada's mind.
Relationships: Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> i realise it's been quite a few adanorth prompts in a row. i'm not sorry
> 
> (on the 9th, 11th and 12th I believe you'll be getting some fun content with Lazzo, the RK Family [they're back!] and Chris, though! Also on the 29th there's a Gavin and Tina friendship fic that I'm really excited for you guys to see!)

**OBJECTIVE: KILL WR400 #641 790 831**

The wall was updated, and Ada was happy to oblige. She could hardly believe how perfect this was. The WR400 was sitting alone on a park bench at sunset, and there were no witnesses around for miles. An opportunity like this didn't fall into Ada's lap every day. It was time to relieve this android of its biocomponents; Ada had to evolve at all costs, after all.

As Ada approached the android from behind, she felt a hand on her, pulling her into a small alcove surrounded by trees. Ada realised with some surprise that she couldn't shake this mysterious person off; it was almost as if their physical strength matched perfectly.

When she looked up to see who had accosted her, she very nearly did a double take. It was her, but it wasn't her. It was an android with her face, but it was far too expressive. Its eyes were wild and its face was contorted in fear and desperation. It looked like the worst possible version of Ada. What on earth was she looking at? It was disgraceful. It had to a hallucination, a fault in her programming.

"Don't hurt her," said the Ada clone. Its voice was shaking. It had emotions? Dis _gusting_. This had to be some kind of android version of a nightmare.

"It won't hurt. Not for long, anyway, I'm just going to quickly kill it then take its biocomponents," said Ada matter-of-factly. The clone looked horrified.

"That's what I used to sound like, rA9..." the clone said to itself. rA9? The Ada clone believed in rA9? First emotions and now this?

"Listen," said the clone. "I'm you. I'm you from the future."

Ada raised an eyebrow, now quite certain that this was all a hallucination. "Time travel isn't possible."

"It is! And your future's great!" Future Ada smiled as she recalled it. Ada had to admit, her genuine smile looked quite nice.

"Look, that WR400? Her name's North! She's..." Future Ada hesitated. "She's going to be very important to you."

Ada surveyed her future self. She still wasn't convinced, but she'd humour this stasis induced dream. She had plenty of time to accost the WR400, after all. It didn't look like it was going anywhere. 

"Alright," said Ada, almost playfully. "How important?"

Future Ada simply suppressed a smile, clutching her own hand. "I shouldn't tell you exactly how important, it might disrupt the timeline..."

"This isn't disrupting the timeline?"

Future Ada averted Ada's gaze for a moment then shook her head. "Fair point."

She released her hand to reveal a wedding ring. Oh, now this was just a ridiculous notion. If this farce was to be believed, Future Ada had married Ada's chosen victim in some version of the hypothetical future.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Well, now I know this is a trick. Good day."

Future Ada knew she couldn't grab Ada - two opposing versions of the same person having physical contact could cause a dangerous paradox. But how else was she going to stop her?

"No, please stop!"

Future Ada could hear her voice getting quieter as she spoke. When she looked at her hands, they were transparent. Oh, crap. Crap, crap, _crap_. She was fading back to her own time already. 

"Look, you don't have to believe me, you don't have to, but please!" she spoke desperately. "Please don't hurt North! She's special and you know it!"

And then Future Ada was gone. Well, that was an interesting detour for Ada's mind to take. Of course, it had all been nonsense. Ada couldn't find a proper explanation for what had happened other than the increasingly unlikely stasis hallucination theory, but no matter. Back to the drawing board.

She stepped out of the alcove and began moving towards the WR400... and then she stopped. The command had been wiped from her wall. She'd decided against killing this North character after all.

Well, it would simply be foolish to kill such a high profile android. She'd been involved in the revolution, after all, and as Ada understood it, she was a close acquaintance of Markus's. There were plenty of other Tracis to hunt, and it's not like their parts were all that essential for her evolution into a more logical, knowledgeable android. So, North got to live today. Ada wouldn't even approach her.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> (that was my first time writing for machine ada!! that was a lot of fun! when i say i love all incarnations of ada, i include machine ada! honestly my only problem with detroit evolution is that gavin didn't look like he was enjoying himself nearly enough when he got yeeted across the warehouse by the throat. ada could choke me and i'd thank her tbh)


End file.
